A Wykkyd Apprentice
by Knightrunner
Summary: After Slade's failures with Robin and Terra he goes after someone who can't talk back. Someone Wykkyd.


Author's note: No idea where the idea came from, it just came. Hopefully this isn't completely crap. It was written from 11pm to 130am, excluding the hour I was eating dinner. It was only supposed to be one page but its two. Cause nothings as short as I want it too be.

_Italics are Kyd signing_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the random idea for the plot.

The HIVE 5's base had been destroyed. After Kid Flash trashed it and Jinx left the place had fallen apart. The closest they had to a leader now was a mute. Because of his lack of communication the team mainly just did whatever. Although Kyd Wykkyd was a good friend and had unique ways of communicating with each of them individually, he wasn't able to lead then together.

However his efforts did catch the attention of a certain mercenary. Slade was on the roof of the building, his electronic censor in his gauntlet displaying the building below. The HIVE 5 was gathered in the main room. Billy seemed to be translating Kyd's sign language, or trying to anyway. Gizmo, Mammoth and See-more were all easily distracted, making it hard for the hill-billy to explain. Kyd groaned silently, wishing he could yell at them to shut up. Sometimes he hates being a mute.

Slade slipped into the building. He quickly made his way to the room where the team was. Gizmo had given up on trying to understand and was now building something, probably an upgrade for his backpack. Kyd had attempted explaining it to them separately but that was taking too long. Mammoth was now searching the fridge for something to eat, with See-more talking to. Billy however was still talking to Kyd, they seemed to be reforming the plan for just the two of them.

Slade walked in, not trying to hide his presence, though it proved he didn't have to try as they were all oblivious. He walked over to Kyd and stood in front of him. The mute looked up at him and tilted hid head to the side. Billy as well looked up at the masked man. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Slade." Was his simple response, his voice calm and cold.

_What do you want?_ Kyd signed, unsure if Slade would understand.

"An apprentice." He said. He saw Billy perk up, glaring slightly at him "I don't want auditions. I want Kyd Wykkyd."

Both boys looked at him in shock. For the first time since Slade had entered Gizmo, See-more and Mammoth looked at him. WHY ME? Kyd signed.

"Because you're already a criminal, you'll be a perfect apprentice." Slade explained to the mute and his team.

Gizmo, Mammoth, See-more and Billy were still in awe. Kyd however stood from where he'd been sitting, and nodded. Billy shifted his gaze to Kyd Wykkyd "What? Kyd why you goin' with this guy?" He asked, slightly worried about his friend.

_I'm sorry Billly, since Jinx left, our team's worth nothing. I've tried leading but you all can't listen_. He signed to his friend, in the unique way he'd made that Billy could understand. The only ones there who know real sign language were See-more and Slade. Billy frowned, though he knew there was no way to persuade his friend. Maybe this is what Kyd Wykkyd had wanted, more than the group of petty thieves known as the HIVE 5. Just like Jinx had, except now Jinx is a Titan, whereas Kyd is now the apprentice of the Titans worst enemy.

Slade smirked behind the mask, things were going all too well. Kyd walked over to Slade, giving his team one last glance and telling the each farewell in the unique ways they communicate.

Several weeks past and Kyd had quickly become the perfect apprentice. With his teleporting and ability to phase through things he was the perfect thief. Mix that with Slade teaching him combat skills and Kyd Wykkyd wasn't an easy target.

When Robin found Slade had a new apprentice he'd been mad, when he learned it was Kyd Wykkyd his anger only grew. At that battle Jinx had been with the Titans. She was saddened that Kyd had stayed on the side of crime, even more so that he was working for Slade. But nothing could be done. Kyd couldn't talk back to Slade, even if he wanted to. Lucky for Slade, Kyd had no plans of leaving.


End file.
